


[Podfic] cavalerie

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Curtain Fic, IKEA Furniture, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Vegas Golden Knights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from savedby:Oscar Dansk assembles some Ikea furniture. Bill has some feelings about it. Wenny schemes.





	[Podfic] cavalerie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [cavalerie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756825) by [savedby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedby/pseuds/savedby). 



> (scroll right for download links on mobile)

  


Cover by frecklebombfic  
Image by [Ruslan Bardash](https://unsplash.com/@ruslanbardash)

| 

### Podfic with music

###### Downloads:

Duration: 25:59 (incl short freetalk)

  * [Dropbox: MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/edacqbkuatmfdse/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20cavalerie_music.mp3?dl=0)  |  11.4 MB
  * [Mediafire: M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8p87tcinprusnk8/%255BHockey_RPF%255D_cavalerie_music.m4b/file)  |  18.4 MB

  
---|---  
  
| 

### Podfic without music

###### Downloads:

Duration: 24:37 (incl short freetalk)

  * [Dropbox: MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z3awuu57izuf9na/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20cavalerie_nomusic.mp3?dl=0)  |  10.7 MB
  * [Mediafire: M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2u42j1701xmqnmv/%255BHockey_RPF%255D_cavalerie_nomusic.m4b/file)  |  17.5 MB

  
---|---  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Primer links, as promised!
> 
> Round one, from the original work:  
> All three of them training last summer ([instagram pic](https://www.instagram.com/p/BX5tfG6h71b/?taken-by=oscardansk)), Bill and Oscar hanging out in Stockholm ([instagram pic](https://www.instagram.com/p/BXxcf9kBTEB/?taken-by=oscardansk)) and also last autumn, Oscar literally putting Bill's furniture together for him ([twitter pic with caption](https://twitter.com/OscarDansk/status/931303063200997376)).
> 
> Round two, social media from this offseason which prompted me to finish editing this:  
> Working out/dancing ([instagram video](https://www.instagram.com/p/BldYoUggI73/)), (badly) filming promo ([twitter video](https://twitter.com/GoldenKnights/status/1029420790632996869)), eating lunch ([twitter pic](https://twitter.com/GoldenKnights/status/1029445551878819841)), having a DANCEOFF ([twitter video](https://twitter.com/GoldenKnights/status/1029474071510016000)), posing awkwardly after skate ([twitter pic](https://twitter.com/GoldenKnights/status/1029647534548033536)), looking cute in Stockholm city centre ([instagram pic](https://www.instagram.com/p/BmoUQdzj8gv/?taken-by=oscardansk)), making enthusiastic but inept tours of Stockholm ([twitter video](https://twitter.com/GoldenKnights/status/1031669080804052992)).  
> Bill also traded Oscar for a new friend ([twitter video](https://twitter.com/GoldenKnights/status/1030022343794421762)) which broke Oscar's heart ([twitter video](https://twitter.com/GoldenKnights/status/1030531056946954240)), and they were featured in a [devastating nhl.com article](https://www.nhl.com/goldenknights/news/a-day-in-stockholm-with-william-karlsson-and-oscar-dansk/c-299769586) about training together and how they've known each other since they were 10 years old...
> 
> ... and a golfing selfie way after I published this, but still needed to be included ([twitter pic](https://twitter.com/GoldenKnights/status/1039612982362161152?s=19)). 
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Enormous thank you to savedby for having blanket permission and supporting my continued work in podficcing her writing ❤️
> 
> Many thanks to girlmarauders for invaluable beta listening skills on this and other podfic ❤️
> 
> \- - -
> 
> In the with-music version of this podfic, the music used is No Cars Go by Arcade Fire, performed by Owen Pallett ([google drive link](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Mg3cb5Lir1SFDm_xSUF6_C-RupLXZhU8)).  
> If you've listened to the with-music version of my podfic [A Spine Made Up of Iron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537405), you might spot that this is a cover version of the same song used there, which is a deliberate choice.
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Please be generous with your kudos and your comments, and consider returning to the original work to leave feedback there for savedby if you haven't already. Podfic is a low-feedback sport, and reading those new comment and kudos notifications, or rereading old comments, keeps me going through the winter.


End file.
